ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric and Claire/Tropes
Eric and Claire is an American animated supernatural-comedy-drama television series, being created by Craig McCracken. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it has aired on Cartoon Network since October 27, 2016. Tropes *'Absentee Actor:' In a few episodes, Eric and/or Claire have been absent throughout the whole episode. *'Absurd Phobia:' TBD *'Actor Allusion:' TBD *'Adorkable:' Eric McEdderson and Michael Stedee. *'Berserk Button:' Whatever you do, DON'T bully Emily and/or the people she cares for! (ex.: Eric, Claire, and Trixie) **Claire gets really angry whenever she sees a cockroach. **Huevos will get really pissed if you steal his eggs. *'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing:' Elizabeth falls into this category. In The New "Friend", first, she is seen as someone who deeply cares for Emily. But later, she turns out to be a complete monster. *'Child Eater:' Elizabeth usually preys on children and teens. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' Claire. *'Creepy Child:' Carly qualifies as one. *'Crossover:' Eric and Claire did this with The Cryptids and will soon have one with The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor *'Cute Cry:' Claire whenever she starts to cry. **Eric McEdderson in some episodes where he cries. Ghost-Napped being one example. *'Cute Ghost Girl:' Claire. *'Expy:' A few fans thought of Claire as a gender-inverted expy of George. *'Fat Best Friend:' Brandon Hemperger. *'Generic Cuteness:' Claire is usually a cute ghost in appearance. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' Due to the show's TV-PG rating, there is a lot of adult humor in the series. **In Merry "Claire-Mas" and Have a Happy New Year!, during a flashback, we see Emily and Joshua yelling at each other across the street and Emily cusses Joshua out, though it was blocked by random cars passing by. **In The Brush, when Eric finally gets the brush back from Brittney and pushes her stuffed bunny off the bed, Brittney (who is still sleeping) grabs Eric, pulls him into her bed and starts hugging him while Eric tries to escape her arms. When Coco comes and sees this, she is shocked to see Eric and Brittney like that as if they were... having sex. *'Human Disguise:' Claire usually disguises herself as a living human when she's around someone that is not Eric, Emily (as of Emily and Claire) and Eric's friends. **Elizabeth does this too, except she reveals her true self just before she eats her victim. *'Jerkass:' Joshua qualifies as one. **Brody, Byron, Darcy, and Kennedy all qualify as one as well. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Emily at times can act like a jerk towards some people. However, she can have sympathy for others, especially her own big brother, Eric. **Brittney Hemperger can act like this too when it comes to Brandon and his friends, but at times, she is shown to actually care for them. *'Ms. Fanservice:' Melissa and Brittney Hemperger. *'No-Dialogue Episode:' Quiet was an episode where there is no dialogue. *'Official Couple:' Eric and Melissa, starting in A Happy Valentine! *'Parody:' Polly and Horsey, the show Emily usually watches, is a parody of Dora the Explorer. Though unlike Dora the Explorer, Polly and Horsey can have some pretty dark moments. **''Pony Tailz'' is a parody of various anime. **''Specter-Woman'' is a parody of various superhero shows. **The show, Llamy the Llama, was supposedly a parody of Barney and Friends. **''Eric and Claire: Cartoon Catastrophe'' featured parodies of various cartoon characters. **The movie from Hunt for the Gigaroach, Gigaroach, is a parody of Jaws, as well as other monster movies. *'Second Year Protagonist:' Eric is basically this since he is a sophomore. *'Shipper on Deck:' for Eric/Melissa *'Swarm of Rats:' In Rat Infestation, Eric, Claire, Emily and the McEdderson parents had a swarm of rats stampede in their house, forcing them to move out and had to not come back until the exterminator has taken care of them all along with the Hempergers and Michael. But things at the hotel get worse when it is revealed that the hotel they were staying at were filled with EVEN MORE RATS! *'Sweet Tooth:' Claire LOVES sweet food, such as candy. *'Talking Animal:' George Duck. *'The Ditz:' Claire. *'The Unintelligible:' Due to Claire's speech disorder, it can be hard to understand her. *'Vocal Dissonance:' while Eric and Michael's voice at least sound like teenagers, Brandon, on the other side, TBD. *'Would Hit a Girl:' Joshua never hesitates to punch, kick, or shove Emily. **The same thing happens with every male supernatural villain who hates Claire, never too scared to attack her. Trivia *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' TBD *'Dawson Casting:' TBD *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Executive Meddling:' TBD *'Fake Nationality:' Jessica is Brazilian, yet her voice actor is Canadian. *'God Does Not Own This World:' while Craig created all the shows' characters and concepts, those are actually owned by Warner Bros. through Cartoon Network. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' When asked about this on DeviantArt, Craig replied, "Yes, I have seen the porn. Let's just leave it at that". *'What Could Have Been': **Some characters have gone through changes during production, for example: ***Eric McEdderson was originally gonna be named Edward McEdderson instead. ***Melissa was originally gonna be a vampire woman who wanted to drink Eric's blood. ***Christopher Tally was originally going to be one of Eric's friends before being changed into a recurring character and the main antagonist of Chick for Christopher. Before that, he was gonna be an anthropomorphic bulldog who was once a human, but was turned into one by Michael's experiments, even before that, he was originally an anthropomorphic shark who, again, was a human turned into an animal by Michael's experiments. **Craig, according to his Twitter, tweeted he once thought of pitching E&C to Disney Channel by the time he was working of Wander Over Yonder. However, as the show ended, he eventually moved back to Warner Bros. and developed it in Cartoon Network Studios instead. YMMV *'Abandon Shipping:' When the show first started, many fans shipped Eric with Brittney Hemperger, until Melissa was introduced and became Eric's official girlfriend. Despite that, however, people still do ship Eric and Brittney with each other. *'Alternate Character Interpretation:' TBD *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Cargo Ship:' **Claire x candy. **Huevos x his eggs. *'Complete Monster:' TBD *'Crossover Ship:' **The majority of those who are fans of E&C and Howler ship Claire with George. **Eric is sometimes shipped with Alexis Doll from Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Melissa **Huevos **Jessica **Elizabeth became one of the most popular antagonists from the show, to the point that Cartoon Network's YouTube channel created shorts focusing on her. *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' **Ever since Jessica was first introduced, some fans start to prefer Jessica to be Eric's girlfriend rather than Melissa. ** *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Before the crossover, some fans of E&C and The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor had a big rivalry with each other. Though most of it became less noticeable after the crossover. **Falls **When E&C first premiered, the interactions between fanbases of this and The Cryptids was a mixed bag. While fans did like TC and vice-versa, some fans of both fanbases have shown to dislike them. Though, this became less noticeable when The Cryptids, Eric, and Claire premiered. **Similar to the original PPG fanbase, fans of E&C hated the new 2016 reboot. **Like every other CN show fandom, E&C fans have shown to have a hatred towards TTG! and the Ben 10 reboot. **V&V *'Foe Yay Shipping:' **Fans jokingly shipped Claire and Elizabeth with each other. **Fans shipped Emily and Joshua and ended up making fanart/fanfiction where Emily and Joshua start bonding for once. **Some fans ship Eric and Darcy, with one making a fanfiction out of it. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Wander Over Yonder enjoyed E&C, mainly since all of them have the same creator. **Fans of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic adored E&C as well, mainly because Lauren Faust, the creator of MLP:FiM, is Craig's wife. *'Germans Love David Hasselhoff:' Outside of the US and Canada, the show is extremely popular in Japan and South Korea, probably due to its cuteness. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' **A few fans shipped Eric with Brandon and/or Michael. **Some fans of the show ship Melissa and Brittney. **See Foe Yay Shipping and Incest Yay Shipping. *'Incest Yay Shipping:' **A few fans ship Claire (even though she's not truly related) and Emily, though this is a rather unpopular one for obvious reasons. **Some fans ship Brandon and Brittney. *'Most Annoying Sound:' TBD *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' Some fans (whether jokingly or not) ship Eric... with Claire! It's pretty controversial for obvious reasons. *'One True Threesome:' Eric/Melissa/Brittney, by far the most common one in the fanbase. **Eric/Melissa/Jessica is a pretty common one too, especially after Jessica's debut in the show. *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' Eric/Melissa vs. Eric/Brittney and later Eric/Jessica. *'Squick:' TBD *'What Do You Mean, It's For Kids?:' TBD Funny *Emily can be a comedic relief at times. **Claire can also be that too. **Coco can be that at times as well. *In Study Matey!, there was a certain scene with Huevos and Mr. Williams that would make fans laugh. **'Mr. Williams:' And in April 12, 1861, that was when the Civil War started- **''(Mr. Williams notices Huevos staring off into space)'' **'Mr. Willaims:' Hey! **'Huevos:' (snaps out of it) Huh? **'Mr. Williams:' Were you even listening? **'Huevos:' Oh, uh... Yeah! **'Mr. Willaims:' Oh, really? What were we talking about then? **'Huevos:' ...We were talking about those. **''(Claire, Brandon, Brody's Gang, May, and Shawn burst into laughter, Eric and Michael were confused, and Mr. Williams facepalms and sighs)'' *Eric, Claire, and Emily's bad luck in The Drawing can be hysterical. * Nightmare Fuel *The second part of Llamy's past, where David goes mad, and heads back to the studio to MURDER his boss and cast mates, including the replacement actor, with a metal bat. Though it doesn't show their bodies afterwards. Instead, the screen just goes black. *Elizabeth devouring Brandon, Michael and Claire can disturb some viewers while watching The New "Friend". *In Rat Infestation, Emily and Coco notice various skeletons in the hotel's basement, giving off a scary tone. *Carly's appearances can creep out some viewers. Heartwarming *Moments involving Claire and the baby bonding with each other in Eric, Claire, and The Baby are seen as cute. *Coco licking Eric, Claire and other characters can be cute at times. Tear-Jerker *The first part of Llamy's past, when David Poplawski was the original actor until the replacement actor shows up and everyone in the cast loved him, so much, that the boss FIRED David simply because he feels like he doesn't need him anymore. *Claire's sad past how she ended up losing her life thanks to a tornado that destroyed most of her neighborhood. *If you think Claire's past was sad, wait until you hear about Madame Freakshow's past in Ghost-Napped. It was revealed that during the middle ages, she was falsely accused of a crime back when she was alive and was executed afterwards, which explains why she despises humans. *The song Melissa sang in Ignored? can bring viewers to tears. *The scene where Eric cries in Ghost-Napped, thinking Claire has been terminated due to the machine she and Madame Freakshow has been sucked in exploded, only to find out that Claire (and Madame Freakshow) are still there, revealing they just got flung out and released other trapped ghosts. Regardless, the part showing Eric crying can still bring viewers to tears. *In Friends No More?, when TBD Category:Eric and Claire Category:Tropes